


the birth of smiledog

by whydragon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	the birth of smiledog

"LOSTSILVER WAS BORED AS FUCK AND THOUGHT

"I WANNA FUCK JEFF IN THE ASS SO HARD THAT HE GETS MPREG"

SO HE WENT OUT OF HIS HOUSE AND WALK INTO THE TOWN. HE SAW JEFF AND THOUGHT

"JEFFS ASS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO SEXY"

SO HE FUCKED JEFF IN THE ASS

AFTER 9 MOTHS HE GAVE BEARTH TO SMILE DOG

AND THEN TOBY CAME AND FUCKED UP EVERYTHING

THE END

SO THE MORAL OF THIS STORY DONT GET MPREG OR YOU’LL GIVE BREATH TO AN ANIMAL."

"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF STORY WAS THAT?" SAID BEN IN DISGUST

"ONLY THE BEST STORY EVER" SIAD EYELESSJACK


End file.
